Junjou Obstacle
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: In human life, everyone has obstacles to deal with. For Kamijou Haruka, her obstacle is her lack of vision. For Akira Jones, it was her fear of the dark. Was it a twist of fate one scared of the dark found herself near one, who has lived in the dark since she was born into this world? Surely it had to be coincidence, and nothing more. Egoist, OCxOC. Warning; Possible OOC-natures.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Junjou Romantica, and I am sorry for how OOC that any Canon cast may seem to be. I'm really trying to keep them in line, and I hope this story is fun for people other then me.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations._

* * *

Haruka Kamijou was no quitter. She would grit her teeth and get through whatever problem was thrown in her path. But it was kind of hard to get through life thinking like that when she was as blind as a bat was, and people were always trying to help her to do this, and to do that. But it just made her feel helpless, and she did not need any of that. Haruka didn't know when she started to think like this... but it was just the way that she had always thought. But there was one thing for certain, if there was any one in the world that she trusted completely, it would have to be her older brother, Hiroki Kamijou.

It had been quite some time since Haruka had seen her older brother, maybe a year at this point. However, and her mother had decided that it was high time that Hiroki come and see his little sister. But Haruka insisted that she could manage her way to her older brother's house on her own. Her mother was reluctant, as always, but she knew that Haruka would always argue until she got her way. "Alright, but the moment you find yourself lost, you know what number to hit on your phone."

"Yes, mother, I know. The first number on the speed dial, always."

With her long cane in tow, and gripped to her wrist. Haruka was going to see her brother.

* * *

_"Come here, sweet little one. You can do it," Her mother cooed from a few inches away. Hotaru Kamijou was once again trying to teach her daughter to walk, and it just wasn't working out. She had used her hands to press Haruka's legs to and fro, showing the motions, and waiting to see if she would be able to learn on her own. But... it just didn't work._

_The small child didn't budge from her spot, and her mother simply believed her daughter just didn't understand since she had no ability to see. "Please Haruka-chan?" There will still nothing to show that Haruka even understood that. She plopped down on the ground from her shaking legs. Hotaru frowned, and let out a deep sigh. "Alright, we'll try again later." Hotaru rose up back onto her two feet, and glanced over at her first born. Hiroki was studying from one of his many subjects, ah, it warmed her heart to see him so hard at work. _

_"Hiro-chan, You don't mind watching Haruka-chan for a few minutes? Of course you don't, I'll be back in a little bit."_

_"Mmm."_

_"Hiro-chan." Hotaru stated in that tone that screamed 'answer or die.' _

_Hiroki's attention immediately shifted upwards towards his mother's attention. "Yes ma'm?" _

_"Watch Haruka-chan." And with that, Hotaru was off to run a couple of errands. Well, it wasn't like her husband was going to go out of his way to complete the small simplest tasks. Hiroki couldn't help but to give a small pout to that. He was twelve years old, and Haruka was barely three years old. His little sister was always ignoring the people around her, and that was just a bit amusing. Whenever their mother was not looking, Hiroki could just tell that Haruka knew more then she let on to know. She was just playing a little game or something. _

_Hiroki closed the book in his hands and laid it down on the table. He glanced over at Haruka. The figure that stood barely at three foot was only a couple of steps away from him. Hiroki couldn't help himself on this one, he scowled. "You can only fake that for so long, Haruka-chan. I really doubt that even you could keep that up forever. I bet you've already figured out how to walk, you just don't wanna show mother." _

_The three year old gave a sort of grin in response. That was kind of what she was thinking. Haruka didn't want to walk when they wanted her too, she wanted to manage it on her own whims, not when they wanted her too. So she just acted like she didn't know how to move well... but she was better, if only by a little, of what her mother wanted. But her big brother was much smarter then she thought he was. _

_"Is that a yes, Haruka-chan? Or are you playing a game? I mean, if you don't want to walk, be my guest. But if you really can manage it, do it when you want too." Sure, the small child wasn't exactly well off with her Japanese yet, but she knew actions worked the best. Hiroki was the only one not telling her to constantly learn how to do something and show it off then and there. Sure, her parents were gentle with what they stated to her. But they were still things they wanted her to learn fast. Maybe because they thought Haruka would be better off knowing how to communicate and move around rather then cry or scream._

_ Haruka managed to move her feet in a staggering, but precise manner. _

_Of course, Hiroki knew that he was right about his sister. But when his mother had returned later, she didn't really believe that Haruka had managed to walk on her own. "I swear that she walked right over here. She knows what she's doing."_

* * *

Haruka couldn't help but to scowl at the memory. Sure, she loved her brother, but he had been such a huge tattle-tail. A huge pain in her rear. But there wasn't any way that she would have him but that. _Hiroki-chan better be at his apartment this time. Last time I tried to talk to him, there was no answer! Probably overworking himself at his job at Mitsuhashi Uni. _

The way to Hiroki's apartment wasn't actually all that far off from his original home, it was only a small train ride and a few blocks out of the way. Before the twenty year old knew it, she had arrived right at her big brother's front door. Haruka ran her hand against the smooth wooden surface, blew out a heavy sigh. The scowl that had once graced her lips had soon but since faded, and was replaced with a small smile. She was a little eager to see her big brother once again!

Haruka trailed her hand along the wooden door until her fingers located the door bell, and she pressed it in once. From inside of the apartment she could hear the shuffling of feet here and there. Hiroki was home, this time! The lock came undone soon here after and Haruka could feel the presence of another person. Believing that this was her brother, she hugged this presence.

"Kamijou Hiroki... Hiroki-chan, you're a horrible nii-san. You never even call me anymore and you know it's such a bore spending most of my time around mother! Did you just work yourself to death or something-"

The voice that spoke up wasn't her brother's, but it did sound a bit curious. "I'm sorry to confuse you, but I'm not Hiro-san, but I do live with him." A deep blush flared up on Haruka's cheeks and she took a step back from this new stranger. "My name is Kusama Nowaki, and since you called Hiro-san.. nii-san, you are his little sister?"

Nowaki was surprised that a girl had shown up at the front door, and that this girl looked a lot like his Hiro-san. Except her eyes were dull and lacking color, they were not the same shade of brown that Hiro-san had. She was blind, now that was something that he could almost recall Hiro-san talking about. He could remember Hiro-san talking about her a few times before, but it had slipped his mind. But there was no mistaking this was his little sister.

Haruka wasn't a quitter. That was a fact, but Haruka was nervous around new people. But this guy seemed generally nice and he was giving off this really shiny-happy aura that she just couldn't feel nervous around. "M-my name is Kamijou Haruka, it's a pleasure to meet you Kusama-san."

"Feel free to call me Nowaki, Haruka-san, you don't have to be formal around me." Nowaki smiled at the girl.

Haruka smiled. "Same goes for you, Nowaki-kun. You may call me Haru-chan if you wish."

Nowaki stepped to the side. "Please, come inside, I wouldn't want to leave Hiro-san's sister waiting outside for him. You see, he's just leaving university right now so he won't be here for a just a little bit longer." Haruka made her way inside the apartment, feeling Nowaki close the door behind them.

* * *

Kamijou Hiroki sneezed. "Looks like somebody is talking me," he grumbled underneath his breath. But inside of this Tsundere's head, he was thinking about the fact that the only person that was probably talking about him at that moment was Nowaki.

* * *

"You walked all the way here on your own?"

"Yes I did, I'm very independent for a blind girl, y'know. I manage to make my way around town and do all sorts of things on my own. No need to worry about me, if that's what you're doing, Nowaki-kun." Of course, she always managed to run into something, so there was always some kind of bandage on her. Right now she two on her cheek forming an X.

"Of course, Haru-chan. I'm sure you can manage just fine on your own, you're just like your big brother."

If her eyes could sparkle, they totally would. Nobody had really said she was like her admired big brother. "You think so?"

"You seem so much like him, I'm very sure." Nowaki couldn't help but to laugh.

"You're the first person to say something like that. Most people when we were growing up didn't really think that. Hiro-chan was so much nicer when we were younger, he didn't really 'make faces', as mother would say, as much back then. Hiro-chan wasn't like our mother, he was so much more easy-going when it came to me. Mother really wanted to me learn how to walk for example, and I didn't want to walk for her because that's what she wanted me to do. Hiro-chan told me it was okay to do it whenever I felt like I could and I wanted too. "

Nowaki's eyes were twinkling at that moment. He was stuck in his own little mind theater trying to imagine his Hiro-san being so cute with his little sister back then!

* * *

I'm only giving these really small details of the main OC's that are going to be used in this story for the most part, the real good information will be let off later in more chapters. Just so you know, there will be a little bit of Junjou Romantica/Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi crossover in this story. Just sayin', one couple from that show will be appearing.

OC INFORMATION.

**Haruka Kamijou**

The little sister of Hiroki Kamijou, by nine years to be exact.

**Akira Jones**

Half-American, Half-Japanese, and always laughing or smiling at something she finds amusing. She grew up in America with her half-brother, and parents. But when her mother's parents grew ill, she had to move to Japan with her parents. Currently, she's going to college there as well.

**Jackson Jones**

Akira's half-brother, a kind of pain in the rear when he doesn't get his way. When his stepmother's parents grew ill, a few before, he had just started college, so he didn't have to leave the states. But now finished with his degree, he's visiting Akira and his dad in Japan.

**Michiko Asami-Jones & Robert Jones. **

The parents of Akira, and step/parents of Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

_numa numa_ _waffless_:Yes, it is something that both of them are sisters to Usagi and Hiroki. I wouldn't mind writing something out together or making cameos! It sounds like a fun idea!

Another note, I do not own Junjou Romantica. But I do own my OC's that appear in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. _

* * *

Kamijou Hiroki had not expected to find his younger sister and lover in heated conversation about him when he returned home. It was... well, he scowled. Sure, he wouldn't have minded being in the same room with either of them, but the both of together was not something that would end well in his favor. He could already see the swooning eyes from Nowaki, he was clearly having one of those insane fantasies again!

This was just happening, wasn't it? He slipped his shoes off at the door and placed his coat right back on the rack. He took a few more steps into the living room. He gave a light cough to show that he was in the room now. "Ahem."

"Oh Hiro-san!" Nowaki grinned from his position on the couch next to Haruka. "I was just talking with Haru-chan about what you were like when you were younger! I can't believe how much more adorable Hiro-san could be."

Haruka couldn't hide her grin in the slightest. "Nowaki-kun seems to have taken much interest in you, Hiro-chan. I didn't think I'd find anybody that was really-really-really into you."

Hiroki's scowl faltered, and he let out a sigh. He disregarded her first statement. "Did you come here all on your own, Haruka?"

The twenty year old crossed her arms in response. "Yes, yes I did. Y'know, I walk great for a blind girl. You know that, Hiro-chan, better then like, everybody... remember?" She paused for a moment, and looked over in his direction. Haruka had this great sense of somehow just finding where you are despite the fact she's blind. "Now, are you going to be a good big brother and apologize for not visiting me more often? Though, I can understand why now, you have Nowaki-kun here to distract you."

Now that lit up a hot flush on Hiroki's cheeks, if anyone else had said something like that he would've chucked a book right at them. Nowaki was watching their interaction with much interest. "Ah, shut up, Haru-chan. I'm sorry, okay?" He grumbled underneath his breath. Haruka grinned in triumph. She always got her way with her nii-san. "Thank you, Hiro-chan, that's all I wanted to hear out of you."

Nowaki seemed to find his way back from his amusement. "Haru-chan, you would join us for dinner, wouldn't you? I'm sure you would want too, seeing as you haven't see Hiro-san in such a long while."

Before there could be any protest from Hiroki's lips, Haruka beat him to the answer. "Why yes, of course I would!"

* * *

Dinner was lively and filled with a family atmosphere that Nowaki found very endearing. Haruka and Hiroki would bicker over the smallest of things from their current on goings, but he could tell that the both of them were still very much close with one another. It would go from something as simple as Haruka pointing out how different Hiroki was now that Nowaki was around.

"Hiro-chan can be really over-caring when he wants to be, if it was just me and here here, he'd tell me not to walk by myself."

"Because you cannot see anything, Haruka, last time I saw you doing that you walked right into a pole."

"You're just jealous that you can't do stuff like me!"

Nowaki really enjoyed it to be honest. As he had grown up in an orphanage without a real family-setting, stuff like this was just something that Nowaki dreamed about all the time. So when it all came to an end, he sad to see the time go. But his little fantasies couldn't really last the way that he wanted them too. It ruined the daydream too.

"You're not going the way home this late on your own."

"Oh boy, you're not going there this time, Hiro-chan!"

* * *

Haruka always got her way. There was no doubt with that one. Hiroki said that he was going to phone their mother anyway, just to tell her that she could probably send the car out to come and get Haruka. Which, Haruka protested, but, she didn't win that fight. But by the time she would be halfway there, the car would meet up with her. That would be fine.. she guessed.

So she wished Nowaki and Hiroki a pleasant goodbye, and promised that she'd be back much more often. Much to Nowaki's pleasure and Hiroki's annoyance, but she had to promise to call first, no surprises. "Bye Hiro-chan, don't let Nowaki-kun make you swoon much more! Good luck,Nowaki-kun."

It was really quiet as she made her way back the path that she knew the way along. But suddenly, it was broken.

There was heavy panting, and the rough feeling of fear running through the air. Haruka didn't know who was having a little panic attack, but it was certain that it wasn't pretty for the poor soul. "Um.." She followed the sound of the light whimpers. "Excuse me, if somebody is having a rough time.. that's not exactly something I want to hear, nor something somebody should go through alone."

There was a female response. "W-what..?"

Haruka couldn't tell where this girl was, but she knew that she was obviously having a bad night. Something inside of Haruka made her want to help. "I don't usually run across anybody that's having a bad night, but certainly I could help you somehow..?"

However, Haruka could feel the girl was staring right at her. Probably wondering what the hell a blind girl could do to solve anything. So, Haruka kept talking to see what she could do. "You know... I don't like how the night air feels lately. It's so warm that you'd probably wonder how it feels like summer in the middle of fall. I guess mother nature is having a little bikini-fueled vacation."

"M-makes some sense.." The girl's voice cracked a bit, but it sounded much better then it had first sounded.

"My name is Haruka, but you can call me Haru-chan. I'm the best blind person you've ever been around." The twenty year old offered her smile, hoping that she was facing the girl.

* * *

"My name is Haruka, but you can call me Haru-chan. I'm the best blind person you've ever been around."

Akira didn't understand how this girl had found her. Akira was curled up in an alley-way, because the street lights had all gone out and it was so dark that she had started to panic. Her fears had overwhelmed her. So that's how she ended up hiding in an alley-way, thinking it was the safest option. But when a blind girl came into view... she was confused. But when she started to babble on for a moment, it distracted Akira from her fears. It made her feel better.

"My.. my name is Akira."

"Pretty, though I would've thought your name was _Hime." _

An embarrassed blush covered over Akira's cheeks. She didn't want to seem like a princess in distress! She opened her mouth to try and say argue, but it just wasn't coming out for her. "Um.. thank you for finding me and stuff." This girl... Haruka. She had long brown hair, and some of it was sweeping to the right, but it framed her face in a lovely way. Usually blind people would wear sunglasses, but this girl didn't have them on her eyes at the moment. But as they were clipped her shirt, it was obvious she had been at some point. Her black skirt was fluttered with ruffles, and a white vest covered up a light lavender shirt. She was... very cute.

Haruka offered a light shrug of her shoulders. "Well, I couldn't exactly leave somebody crying on their own. That's not cool at all! But, I'm thinking that you need to get back to your home now?"

Akira glanced down at the watch on her wrist. It was already past eight o'clock, it was about time for her to be getting back to her house before her parents would scold her for being so late. "My mother would chew me out if I wasn't back back eight thirty... oh boy, I'm in so much trouble! There's no way I can get back to..." She trailed off into mumbles of her household.

"Never fear! Haruka is here!"

Akira stared at Haruka in confusion. What was a blind girl like her going to be able to do? "Don't give me that 'the blind girl can't do something' face, I just imagine you doing that. I heard you say your street name. Now.. I'm not very good with locations, but I've walked this path many times, so I just know what's what. You're probably around three blocks from your home.. give or take." Akira wasn't sure if she could believe that one, but she manage to pull herself up to her feet and glance at the street sign.

Haruka was right, well, mostly. It wasn't but ten minutes from here to her house."I can walk with you back to your house if you want..?" Haruka offered. Akira only shook her head in response. "I think, I think I'll be fine. But thank you for the offer, Haruka-san."

The blind girl pouted. "Haru-chan, please call me Haru-chan, Akira-chan. I prefer it much better... doesn't Haruka-san seem like a total mouth-full?"

Akira sighed in defeat. "Okay, _Haru-chan_. I can get back to my house on my own, but thank you for offering. Do.. do you need help getting back to your own home..?" Akira raised an eyebrow as there was a sudden laugh through the air. "My mother sent the car after me, actually. It should actually be waiting for me a block or so away from here. Thanks for the concern."

* * *

There was a heavy moment of silence between the two of them. However, Haruka thought this was a comfortable silence. It felt... nice. She could feel Akira starting to take a few steps away from her. Haruka didn't understand why she wanted to stay around Akira any longer, but it something just... it wasn't explainable.

"Um.. I dare say this is out of my nature, but since you're so concerned with my well-being, would you like to have my number to make sure I get home?" Haruka teased.

The footsteps stopped. Akira's response was delicate, but nervous. "I suppose I would like that... maybe." Haruka had to stop from grinning ear to ear! She didn't have many friends at all, only a handful of those she considered close. But most of them were friends with her because they knew her family.. so to meet somebody that wasn't friends with another family member of hers, it meant a lot. Haruka offered over her number, and Akira gladly took it.

The two girls parted ways once they came to a split in the road. Something itched Haruka into thinking that she would be seeing Akira again... and soon. Before she knew it, her mother's voice echoed through the air. "Kamijou Haruka, you get in this car, young lady."

"I had a great time with Hiro-chan, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ahem, sorry for the delay. I've been studying for my finals, and it's hard to write when I'm studying about equations and the revolution.

So here's the little bit of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi crossover in here, and we'll see who it is that gets to appear in here. There'll be more crossovers between Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica, but we'll have to wait and see when those come around. I apologize if the end seems a little rushed, but I was having trouble trying to figure out how to make it happen.

I don't own Junjou Romantica, I only own my OC's.

Oh, and I own my story.

_numa numa waffless: _Akira kind of is, but she's more then just that, we just have to wait and see how she turns out, right!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_It's where my demons hide._

* * *

Pretty soft pink pig-tails fluttered about in the wind as Akira rushed all the way home. "Maybe if I hum the theme to Sonic, I may go faster.." She mumbled underneath her breath. For somebody whose name meant intelligent, she had a hard time living up to it.

When she opened the front door, and saw the hall clock. It seemed that she had made it with five minutes to spare. Relief washed over her.

_If I could just afford my own apartment, this wouldn't be a problem._

"You were gone for a while, Akira... did you find something interesting out there?" A soft yelp escaped her lips, then upon realizing who it was, she placed a hand against her chest. "Oh, Jackson! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, won't be here for long, though. Was wondering how the whole college thing was going for you." The raven haired American crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be close to the finish now?"

"Almost.. just a few more months and I'll have my degree in Photography, actually. How's the school hunt going for you, then? Akira returned.

Jackson waved off the comment. "America isn't have a much of calling for teachers right now, so I decided to come over here and see how things were going for everybody."

* * *

Akira woke up with a rush. Her alarm clock had gone off thirty minutes later then it was supposed to, and her cousin hadn't pulled her out of bed. It wasn't exactly the best start to another day. She however, managed to throw on some clothes, and pull her hair into a low ponytail. With a a goodbye to her mother, she was out the door. Just another day, of course...

The pink haired beauty did make it to her class on time, and plopping down in her seat, she could only sigh in relief. Her instructor gave her one of his 'looks', and then began to go over the effects of correct lighting in photography. Oh yes, just another day in the life of Akira Jones.

It was only later in the day when she could get onto her cousin for making her almost late.

"Kou-baka! Why didn't you come and wake me up?"

Yukina Kou, Akira's first cousin on her mother's side. He was an art student and attending the same university as Akira. He was a good guy, but sometimes he had a habit of getting a little distracted. Not that anybody but his family would notice something like that. He offered Akira one of his famous smiles. "Sorry, but I did try to get you up. You simply hugged your pillow and turned over. I don't have total blame, Akira-chan." It was sincere enough, but Akira loved to whine.

She crossed her arms. "Kou, are you sure you tried? I swear I don't remember that. You were probably distracted by that boy-toy of yours."

Yukina's cheeks flared up with a blush. "A-ah, Akira-chan, I didn't think you knew about Kisa-san..."

"I've seen you with him outside of the shop, when are you going to introduce me to that adorable lover of yours?" Akira teased, it was easy enough to flip the conversation.

"Kisa-san works really long hours, so it's hard to really ever pin down times with him. But with the holidays coming up soon, I'm sure there will be a break! I might bring him to the family party..."

"_'Might'_? Oh Kou-kun, you better bring him or else I'll have to dump a bucket of paint on your head."

"_Akira-chan_! Last time you did that it took me a month to try and remove all that green from my hair!"

"All the more reason for me to meet him, so I don't have to repeat that again."

* * *

After Akira had cleared everything up with Yukina, and bullying the poor guy into making sure he brought his little 'Kisa-san' with him to the yearly Christmas party, her day seemed to be steady as ever. That of course, was blown out of the water when she just so happened to run into Haruka, _literally_. "Umph."

She rubbed the back of her head and glanced over at the female. "Haruka-san.." Akira didn't think that she'd run into Haruka after a couple of days. After shaking off her momentary shock, Akira hopped up to her feet and offered her hand to the blind girl. "Sorry about that, I was a little caught up in my thoughts, need a hand?"

"Oh, Akira-chan, looks like I'm falling for you today." The twenty year old seemed to crack up at her own joke, before pushing herself back up to a standing position. It lit up a heavy blush on Akira's cheeks for some reason.

"Well, if you're going to offering all sorts of help again, you can offer to buy me lunch, ne? I wouldn't think you'd want to leave a blind girl on her own, right?"

* * *

How the hell did she end up like this?

Oh right, Haruka was very persuasive, _and_ cute.

So naturally, of course the both them would end up in a tea house on what you could probably call a date. The brunette was wearing her sunglasses today, and they were hiding the pale grey irises from the world. Those eyes were what caught Akira's attention in the first place! Haruka would lift her cup to her lips with a delicate nature and never miss the mark. Akira was so entranced by it that she barely heard Haruka's voice.

"So, I take it you managed to get home on your own?"

Akira made a face. "I did, and I must thank you again for helping out... I'm never usually like that."

Haruka set the cup down, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Was there any reason for you to be crying like that in an alley? I mean, did a boyfriend break up with you.. or something?"

"N-n-no! Of course not!" Akira protested, and then glanced around to make sure nobody caught her little outburst. "I'm just... a little... scared of the dark." She mumbled the last part.

Haruka gave a sort of laugh in response. "How odd for a blind woman to come to your aid then. I can't say I know the fear, I've been blind ever since the moment I was born. I'm used to it." Akira glanced down. It was a little weird, she would say that much in her head. "I'm thankful for it, y'know. I wouldn't have been as cool as I am now if I could see, and I wouldn't have been able to meet you."

Akira sputtered, her lips parting in a way to make a response, but she couldn't make one. "Mm, was that a little weird, Akira-chan? I apologize. I can't deny that I've been thinking about you for the last couple of days. I was thinking of contacting you, but it's such a hassle to work my phone when my mother's around me."

Once Akira felt she had regained her composure, she gave a light cough. "Ah.. uh.. I love flattery and all..."

"Oh, you're one of those girls that likes to go on a few dates before all of the 'I like you' things, alright. I can totally deal with that, Akira-chan. Matter of fact, I'll play the game that way. You, me, and the park this weekend. Got it?" The words spun through Akira's head, and Haruka took her silence as a win. "Alright, I'll see you there around twelve."

"Wa-wait!"

"You've already accepted," Haruka stuck out her tongue. "No if's, and's, or but's, honey."

Oh Kami, what was Akira getting herself into now!?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do happen to own my OC's.

The OC I do not own is Machiko Usami, which happens to belong to the ever so amusing _numa numa waffless_, you should check out her story _Junjou Sister _and_ Junjou Feelings _ if you want to learn more about her OC! Oh, and I really suck at using other's OC's sometimes, so if I'm a little OOC don't hate me forever.

Here's a filler chapter for everyone, but I promise that little Akira-chan will be back in the next chapter and lots of fun will ensue.

* * *

Chapter Four

_You can only blame your problems on the world for so long_  
_Before it all becomes the same old song_

* * *

She would wake up in the morning, and allow her mother to help her into the bath, only because she would simply persist and persist to help no matter how hard Haruka could argue. She would stumbled into her own clothes, and somehow get a scratch on her face. And then breakfast, which then causes the day to begin.

Haruka was blind, and as annoying as that was, her mother wouldn't really let her go out and do things that people her age do. No parties, no job, all that sort of stuff. However, Haruka spent a majority of her day reading the small amount of braille books that she's acquired over the years, or trying to draw things that she's only ever been able to imagine. Sure, it didn't sound like an amusing situation. But at least she had music to go with it.

Better then sitting around and doing absolutely nothing, right? Of course!

Her pleasant time was interrupted today by her mother removing the headphones from her head. "Haru-chan, guess who came for a visit today?"

"My lovely mother?"

"Haha! Haru-chan, do not sass me, I get enough of that out of your nii-chan."

Haruka gave a pout in response, but nodded her head. "Alright, so who is it? You know I'm not very good at guessing who's visiting me! I mean last time you said something like that Usami-baka and Hiro-chan were here!" Her mother tsked. Her daughter could be a little loud when there was 'surprises', so she didn't like them in the slightest to be blunt.

"Actually, Haru-chan, the adorable Usami daughter is here today."

"Usami Machiko? Mm, I haven't seen the little squeak in a couple of years, alright send her in then."

* * *

It had been some time since Machiko had been inside of the Kamijou household, _apparently_. Plus it was getting really weird over at her big brother's penthouse!

She needed to talk with a female every once and a while, sure, Misaki could show a few girlish traits every once and a while, but it just... y'know the same. So when she had talked about it to her big brother, he suggested that she go and see '_the younger kamijou demon._' Misaki had suddenly shuddered at those words, but Machiko didn't ask why.

Of course, Akihiko probably just wanted to make out with Misaki or something and needed Machiko out of the house!

Haruka Kamijou was a nice girl, well, that's what she could remember. She hadn't really seen her in a while, and the only reason she'd ever really been around her was because her big brother was best friends with Hiroki, Haruka's older brother. But there wasn't a chance that Haruka was like Hiroki, that'd be weird? Right? Right...? Of course! Right!

So she knocked on the front door of the Kamijou house, and an old woman opened up the door. "Oh hello Machiko-chan! You're looking much older now! Wat are you now, hm? Fifteen."

"Fourteen, actually."

"Still cute, however! Oh listen to me prattle on and on, come on inside dear!"

"Um.. thank you, Mrs. Kamijou." She gave a courteous nod of her head and took a few steps into the Kamijou household. Homely, very lively actually. No way a guy like Hiroki came from here.

* * *

"Usami Machiko? Mm, I haven't seen the little squeak in a couple of years, alright send her in then."

The sound of footsteps hit the floor every few seconds, and as they got closer Haruka shifted in her seat. "Excuse me.. Haruka-san..?" That voice had to belong to the little Usami sister. The voice sounded very hesitant, so Haruka offered a grin. "You sound nervous, Machiko-chan. Did you forget I was as blind as a bat is? I know it'unnerving-"

Machiko squeaked, she wasn't going to bring that one up. Akihiko said that, that wasn't something that you should really do around Haruka. Pity makes me a little spastic. "No, no, no- Not at all, ahem.. I mean to say, it's just that I'm little nervous, really?"

"I don't bite, I promise. You're a little young for me, fourteen is a little.. mmm.. I suppose you know."

"Right!"

The room was very quiet for a moment, until Haruka was the one that cut it right out. "Now, I'm actually quite interested here. Did you have any real reason to come over to the Kamijou house today?" Of course, Haruka was a little interested. Poor child was in a household all alone, right? Since her big brothers moved out, maybe she was just lonely or something. Company could do a lot for you if you didn't have it often.

"Well... it's overwhelmingly filled with testosterone at my brother's apartment, and uh.. I don't particularly have a lot of close friends that are females. So Akihiko sent me over here." Machiko answered truthfully. "Well, he suggested it, but it sounded a little bit like he wanted me out of the apartment today..."

Haruka nodded her head, knowingly. "Ah, Akihiko, I haven't seen him in a couple of months. He used to be best friends with my big brother, Hiro-chan, but don't call him that yourself, you'll be roughed up by a demon," her expression filled with a wild grin, and her eyes twinkled behind her sunglasses. "Ah, but no need to fret! Hiro-chan is busy over at the universality and his job throwing books at people."

"I thought brother was kidding about that one.." Machiko understood the shudder on Misaki's body earlier now, must've been his teacher. "Nah.. he wouldn't joke about that, trust me. They're best friends, y'know."

"So I've heard here or there.. um.. every once and a while."

"Mmm.. brothers are boring, tell me about yourself! So then we can be friends! And I can scare you with my blindness, it's so dark right now, it's... well, dark." Both girls laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Usami penthouse, Usagi-san was absolutely ravishing his Misaki. He was taking advantage of the fact his little sister was not around right then, and Misaki should've really seen the glint in his eyes as soon as Machiko left the apartment. Misaki managed to pry Usagi-san's lips from his for just one moment.

"Usagi-san! What if Machiko comes back instead making us go get-"

"You talk too much, she's fine."

And just like that, Romantica was off to their own devices.

* * *

"So you say."

"I do say."

There was a light knock at the door and Machiko glanced back at the doorway. It was Mrs. Kamijou this time. "Mm, Machiko-chan, your devilishly handsome older brother is here!" Her eyes twinkled with that sense it had always. Haruka started laughing. "Again with this, Mother? He's like twenty years younger then you!"

"...You had a thing for him once."

"That can neither be proved nor denied, mother."

"I'm watching you, Haru-chan."

Machiko glanced between the two of them, back and forth. Their banter was hilarious, and it was surely different then what she got to see out of Akihiko and Misaki. The twenty year old glanced over in what she believed was Machiko's direction, she was off by a little, but close enough. "Anyway.. Machiko-chan, you should probably get back to Akihiko-chan, y'know before my mother swoons so hard she topples over from uh.. what could we call the disease? Fangirlism? Ah, let's go with that one."

"Uh.. um.. I'll see you around then, Haruka-chan?"

"As long as you call me Haru-chan, you can come over any time you like. Well, you know. As long as you hold some kind of trust for a twenty year old who's living in the darkness. You know... if you can handle the insanity."

"I could."

"Good, bye-bye."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delay. I've been having exams left and right! School year is now over and done with! I'm officially a senior in high school now, and boy, do I ever feel really old. But you know what they say about time flying, and it really has for me. But anyway!

I promise that I will try to bring myself to update more often! I'm sorry if this chapter feels short, but I filled in some Egoist as a treat! I'm sure everyone can enjoy some _fluff_ between Hiroki and Nowaki..

I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I do own my OC's.

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Five

_I've got trouble thoughts and a self esteem to match -_

_what a catch_

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Out cried Akira, bowing her head to Haruka upon arriving to the park. The blind woman offered a smile. "It's okay, I could wait forever it wasn't a problem. You just missed my big Hiro-nii, he left a little while ago with his boyfriend. Stupid man thought I couldn't find my own way around!" But clearly to Akira, those _typical_ bandages across her cheek in an X formation proved other. This time they were on her left side, rather then the few days prior, where they had been covering a bruise on the right.

"Ahem." With her cheeks flustered, and her soft pink hair in two small buns, Akira felt unnerved. Haruka could blow her out of the water. Her hair was down and shaken all about her body; and this flattering soft lavender dress covered majority of her ahem, body. "You look lovely today, Haru-chan."

Haruka grinned. "And I'm almost fairly certain that you appear more beautiful then I imagine." Haruka was trying to imagine her at that moment. Her hair might've been in some cute pigtails. She would be wearing some poofy skirt, and a t-shirt with some flashy design on it. It looked nice in her head.

"Haruka-! Y-you flatter me too much!"

"It's only right," Haruka explained. "You seem like the kind of girl who needs a lot of them!"

The air was very comfortable between the two of them. Akira felt at enough ease to pull herself into pleasant conversations with the older woman, she even whined about her cousin Yukina, the reason why she was a little behind schedule today! Haruka listened to every word of it, and even when Akira thought she was rambling too much, Haruka smiled and that kept her going...

Haruka pulled Akira over into a kiss, though her hands were a bit uneven, she managed to pull right through.

They managed to have such long conversations and Haruka didn't even make Akira flustered once! She was controlling herself, and for the mostly nervous Akira... it was great! Haruka was proper and delicate, and it made Akira's heart swoon.

Well, at least that's what she thought the beating in her chest was.

Haruka had a lot more to her then what was just on the surface, Akira thought.

Akira has something more, Haruka thought. So when she felt lips pressed against her own in the sway of conversation, her heart stopped!_ Haru-chan is... her lips are..._

By the time that Haruka had pulled away, Akira was sure that she had forgotten how to speak. So, Haruka winked. "Was that as good for you, as it was for me, honey?"

* * *

Meanwhile... somewhere nearby the pair of girls, there seemed to be two figured watching from a safe distance. Kamijou Hiroki knew his sister would've whacked him for staying, but to hell with that! She was up to something! She seemed a little off earlier, and he just wanted to know who she was up with! Nowaki tried to tell him otherwise, but that didn't work.

"You sure we should stick around, Hiro-san? It seems like a little invasive..."

"Shh, Nowaki. I'm trying to see who she's meeting up with!"

Nowaki couldn't help but to pout at his lover's tone. Hiro-san was really over-protective of his little sister, and it was so adorable! It made Nowaki's inner domestic fantasies go on and on for hours. The little images flashed throughout his head. Little Hiro-san protecting Haru-chan from scary monsters in the dark, or Little Hiro-san cuddling with a nightmare warded Haru-chan.

"Nowaki."

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

His cheeks were clearly flushed. "Stop that."

"Stop what, Hiro-san?"

"Your silly little fantasies! I know you're probably picturing me and Haruka doing all sorts of things from a long time ago, you know, like tea parties, and fairy tales!"

Nowaki sparkled with glee. "I didn't think about those, Hiro-san!"

* * *

We're going to be learning more about Haruka's past in the next chapter, and meet an old friend of hers. Just as Akira and Haruka are settling into a relationship he shows up! Will he make Akira jealous, or get her totally out of the loop?


End file.
